


A Piece of the Truth

by Rose711



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween makes Zach nostalgic and he decides to tell his fans a little about his relationship with Frankie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing that I couldn't get out of my head. The fact that Zach is actually with AJ tonight makes me extremely happy (and hopeful).

Zach started a new YouNow broadcast. He watched as hundreds of people entered the broadcast and smiled. The fact that this many people wanted to watch him on a Saturday, on Halloween, was astounding. After he welcomed everyone, he realized that AJ had crept up behind him.

“You guys know AJ, right? He came down to Florida for a few days. Well here is AJ, we are actually at his house right now.” Zach internally groaned at his lack of smoothness. The nerves were already taking over.

“So…” he started, but trailed off after that first word. He looked up at AJ, who walked into the view of the broadcast, gave Zach a reassuring nod and put his hand on Zach’s shoulder. Zach instantly relaxed; he was glad to have someone literally by his side.

Zach started reading the chat and saw that several people were asking if he was okay, saying that he seemed off and he looked worried. 

“I’m good, fam, I’m really good. Promise. But this is gonna be a different type of broadcast. I am warning you right now that I am not going to read the chat.”

Zach took a deep breath and looked at the keyboard. He was silent for almost a minute.

“You don’t have to do this,” AJ whispered, hoping no one else could hear.

Zach took another deep breath and shook his head. He wanted to do this. This day meant so much to him and thinking about what transpired a year ago on Halloween made him so emotional, and he needed an outlet for those emotions. The past several weeks had made him realize how much he truly cared for his fans and how YouNow helped him connect with those who cared about him. So he decided that YouNow would be that outlet. 

Zach quickly looked at the screen before lowering his eyes again. He closed them tightly and clasped his hands in his lap. 

“Last year I feel in love with a guy.”

He sighed, feeling a little relieved but still tremendously nervous. 

“Um…so, last year I feel in love with a guy. Most of you saw it happen. A year ago today was one of the best days of my life. No, it was the best day of my life,” Zach said through a massive smile, remembering all the beautiful memories of that night.

Still staring at the keyboard, Zach continued talking with a little more ease.

“Last Halloween, I spent the night with Frankie, Ariana, their friends and their family. It was amazing,” Zach gushed. “The party was ridiculous and everyone was so nice. No one cared that I wasn’t a star or that I wasn’t famous.” He sighed again, remembering the support – and love – he felt that evening. 

“You’re not going to find out everything tonight, and actually you won’t find out much more. I’ve said before that you wouldn’t know about zankieween and you still probably won’t.”

“But I wanted to share this little piece of the puzzle with you because I love you all and today is…this day makes me extremely happy but I do wish today was also zankieween 2.0. I’m kinda a mess today.”

Zach looked up at AJ, who was still standing next to him. AJ smiled at Zach and he smiled back before returning his eyes to the keyboard. But then a memory flashed through his mind and he looked up to the screen with a bright smile and wide eyes.

“Frankie told me something one time that I never forgot. He said: I hope you get something you never even knew you wanted. That already happened, I already got something I never knew I wanted. The night he told me he loved me and that I was his soulmate. I never realized I wanted to hear those words, let alone hear those words from a guy. But that was the happiest day of my life,” Zach confessed. “So far, at least,” he added with a cheeky smile.

He took a deep breath and let it out, feeling more relaxed than he had in days. He broke his promise to himself and looked at the chat. He told himself he would only look for a few seconds. 

He saw a lot of people supporting him, and thanking him for being honest. He smiled genuinely. He also saw several inquiries about his and Frankie’s current status. 

“Frankie and I are good. We’re fine. No need to worry,” Zach said quickly, wanting to put out that ember before it had time to grow into a full-blown fire. 

He looked back at the chat one last time. 

“Wait. Did one of you seriously just ask if AJ would marry you?” Zach groaned into his hands. “No, fam. Come on. Think.” AJ was laughing at Zach’s side.

“Okay, I’m gonna go. We have to get ready for the party we’re going to. Thanks for listening,” Zach said cheerfully. “And thanks for the support. Really,” he added genuinely before flashing them one more smile and pressing the end button. 

Zach closed the computer and breathed a deep sigh of relief as he sat back in the chair. 

“Okay, let’s go. We’re going to be late,” Zach announced to AJ as he stood up.

“No,” AJ said forcefully, surprising Zach. “Call Frankie first and then we’ll go.”

Zach smiled. “Thanks,” he said sincerely, hoping that one word conveyed everything he was thinking. “I’ll be quick,” he added as he practically skipped into the living room to make the call.


End file.
